


The Thunder Pups

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Puppies, Sabriel - Freeform, give away fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Prompt: Today it started to rain and a stray puppy used me as a umbrella





	The Thunder Pups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightStar789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/gifts).



> This is for midnightstar789 ‘s request during my giveaway on tumblr , thank you for being a part of it! Sabriel puppy fic bellow!

Sam finished his last lap around the park just in time, he took cover under a tree as dark clouds rumbled in the sky with raindrops. The tall jogger eyed the storm clouds and calculated his success at staying dry when he heard it.

A small whimper, barely heard over the sounds of others in the park, and it sounded close. Sam’s eyes scanned the park for the source of the noise when he felt something nudge his pants.

Looking down, Sam’s heart melted at the sight of a small stray puppy leaning against his leg, using the man as a big umbrella from the rain. The dog looked up at the brunette with the biggest puppy eyes as it shivered in the cold and shuffled closer to the boy.

Sam couldn’t resist and bent down to scoop the puppy up and carefully held the cold animal in his jacket. Taking a deep breath, the boy began running back to his apartment, rain pounding down on him as he shielded the puppy from getting wet.

By the time they got back, the college student was soaking wet and trudging up the stairs with a shivering stray puppy in his arms. Sam opened the door and let the puppy down to look around as he went to get warm towels for them both.

“Hey you!” He came back to see the dog was happily getting settled on his couch with water dripping everywhere.

Sam wrapped the puppy in a towel and laughed at how fluffy the dog looked with all it’s fur wildly sticking up every which way. The small raspberry Sam got from the dog only made him laugh harder.

That was when he noticed it. Tied around the puppy’s neck was a leather cord and a tag with a number.

As much as Sam wanted to keep the puppy, there was no reason for him to keep a sweet companion away from their owner. So the college student dialed the phone number, with the storm outside, he should at least reassure the owner.

“Hello?”

“Uh hi! My name is Sam, I found your dog. Adorable black and white puppy with deadly puppy eyes?” Sam looked over at the dog and fondly stroke the sleeping pooch.

“Yes! That’s my pup, where did you find him? Oh who cares, thank you! I couldn’t find him anywhere after I came home.” Sam talked with the owner, who he learned was called Gabriel, for a while and gave him the address to the apartment to pick the puppy up later.

What Sam did not expect to see was a boy on his doorstep 10 mins later, dripping water everywhere, with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Gabriel?”

“That’s me Gorgeous! Oh there you are you rascal,” The blonde let himself in and rushed over to swoop the puppy up into his arms for a hug. “Your brother and I were worried.” With that said a golden puppy had popped it’s head out of Gabriel’s jacket and licked his brother.

“You have another one?” Sam looked at Gabriel in surprise as he let the puppy lick his hand. “Yeah, this one is that mischievous pup’s bro. I didn’t have the heart to split them up.”  
Sam smiled fondly at the puppies at that thought as he watched the two yawn loudly. “Do they have names?”

“Not yet, I just got them so-” Gabriel was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder and the two then remembered there was currently a thunderstorm going on if the dog whimpers were a hint.

“I guess I should get going, don’t wanna overstay now.” Gabriel began coaxing Sam’s new friend into his jacket with his brother. Before Sam could think it through, he had Gabriel’s hand in his.

“Stay,” Sam blushed and pulled his hand back as Gabriel looked at him questionably. “I mean, well the storm is getting worst. It wouldn’t be good for you or the puppies.” The brunette nervously watched Gabriel think it over, doing his best to avoid watching the blonde biting his lips repeatedly.

“Alright, I’ll stay.” That was how the two found themselves curled up in a pillow fort with two puppies sleeping in between them. After some small talk and playing with the puppies when they got restless, Sam turned to Gabriel with a smile.

“Thor and Loki, your thunder pups.”

“Yea, I like it, the thunder pups.” Gabriel smiled and looked down at the puppies while Sam moved closer. “Would it be alright? You know, to see the puppies. They kinda grew on me.”

Gabriel grinned as he stroke Thor’s back. “That’s the point with puppies. Yea you can visit our puppies, how about 5 tomorrow. Dinner at my place?”

Sam stared into golden eyes and couldn’t stop the smile as he cradled Loki. “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
